i'm really hate sad ending
by arisa maharani
Summary: "Kau masih mendengar detak jantungku,  masih bisa memelukku, melihat wajahku, mendengar suaraku, kan? itu artinya aku masih hidup dan  aku takkan meninggalkanmu walaupun ajal menjemputku. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."   WONKYU ff, please review


_Disclaimer : super junior milik SME_

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Sung Min - cameo

Shin Dong Hee – cameo

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, first ficlet, ff galau (Wonkyu shipper), OOC.

for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon.

Don't like don't read!

_**=believe to promise=**_

Kututup laptopku tanpa ampun hingga terdengar bunyi patah setelah itu. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar hyungku yang lain. Kedua mataku tampak memerah menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ingin kukeluarkan, tapi aku ingat kalau aku adalah evil maknae disini. Aku tak boleh menangis.

"Wae, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hyung lembut menghentikan langkahku. Aku otomatis memalingkan wajahku dari Sungmin hyung, berusaha untuk menguasai diriku sesaat. Aku mulai menatap hyung satu kamarku itu dan sedikit menampilkan senyum.

"Gwenchanayo, aku... aku hanya kesal karena kalah bermain starcraft," jawabku sedikit kikuk. Aku dapat melihat sinar mata Sungmin hyung tak percaya dengan alasanku barusan. "Ehm, aku ke kamar dulu hyung. ngantuk," lanjutku langsung bergegas menuju kamar Siwon hyung.

Brak.

"Hei-hei... kau kenapa, Kyu? Sepertinya tergesa-gesa," tanya Shindong hyung ketika aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Aku menatap hyungku sekilas lalu menggeleng cepat.

"A-aniyo.." jawabku pendek lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar Siwon hyung. Shindong yang memperhatikanku di belakang berteriak.

"Siwon tidak akan pulang hari ini, Kyu! Kau lebih baik tidur dengan Sungminnie saja!" teriak Shindong hyung sembari mengunyah snack keripik. Aku tak menghiraukan ucapan hyungku malah mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dengan kunci pemberian Siwon hyung.

Di dalam kamar Siwon hyung sangat gelap tapi aku tak berusaha untuk menyalakan lampunya malah berjalan menuju jendela kamar hyungku itu. Meraih kursi lalu duduk didekat jendela. Membuka jendela itu lalu merasakan angin dingin akhir musim gugur yang membelai rambut cokelatku. Mendadak semua perasaanku meluruh tanpa bisa kuhentikan, setitik air bening keluar lalu meluncur bebas di pipiku.

Perasaan senang, romantis, sedih lalu kesal. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu membuatku sesak, lebih menyesakkan daripada pneumothrax-ku kambuh. Atau lebih menyakitkan daripada ditolak oleh suster tempat aku dirawat dulu. Hanya gara-gara cerita fiksi buatan ELF, mampu membuat perasaan campur aduk. Tak terlukiskan.

Kenapa mereka mengatakan WONKYU is REAL jika semua cerita fiksi yang mereka buat berakhir TRAGEDI? Dan aku benci saat membaca akhir ceritanya, kenapa? Karena hyungku, Choi Siwon selalu meninggalkanku! Aku benci.

Dan takut.

Aku takut jika apa yang ditulis mereka benar adanya. Aku takut hyungku benar-benar berpisah dariku. Aku takut jika hari ini adalah pertemuanku yang terakhir dengan Siwon hyung. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa melihat senyum khasnya yang manis ketika menatapku.

Aku benar-benar takut.

Kriittt.

"Kyu?" lamunanku sedikit tersentak oleh panggilan seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Apakah mungkin.. tidak-tidak. Siwon hyung mengirim email padaku bahwa malam ini dia sangat sibuk jadi tak mungkin ia datang ke dorm. Haha, aku sungguh-sungguh merindukannya sampai-sampai dapat mendengar suara hyungku satu itu.

Slep.

"Kyu, gwenchana? Udara luar sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit," lanjut suara bariton lembut itu padaku. Tangannya menyentuh lembut keningku membuatku merasa hangat, nyaman dan aman.

"BabyKyu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Siwon hyung sarat kekhawatiran. Dia berjongkok lalu memutar tubuhku agar menghadap padanya. Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Aku menangis sesenggukan tanpa peduli dengan jaket woolnya yang basah karenaku. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaanku.

"H-heei... it's not your style, babyKyu. You're evil maknae," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. tak perlu kutahu artinya, ucapannya pasti mengejekku. Aku cemberut kecil.

"Oke, ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur, hyung sangat mengantuk. Apalagi setelah datang secepat kilat ke dorm," ajak Siwon hyung membimbingku menuju tempat tidur. Kami saling merebahkan diri lalu memandang satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Dengan cepat, Siwon hyung menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau kenapa, babyKyu? Jangan kau pendam sendirian, hyung sangat khawatir padamu," tanyanya lagi namun aku tak menjawabnya. Aku malah memegang jemarinya lembut, lalu menatapnya penuh sayang.

"Hyung datang kemari karena Sungmin hyung menelepon?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia mengangguk kecil. "Dan hyung mengebut?" dia mengangguk lagi.

"120 km/jam. Sangat mengasyikan, lain kali kau juga ikut serta," jawabnya sembari tertawa puas selagi aku melongo. Dia sepertinya tertular virus evilku dalam bidang kenekatan. Atau dia memang nekat dari dulu?

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. kenapa kau menangis?" rajuknya seperti anak kecil membuatku sedikit gemas padanya. Pipiku mendadak memerah jika mengingat alasan konyolku.

"Aku malu hyung, alasanku sangat konyol..." tolakku cepat, tapi dia memandangku tajam. Tapi aku tahu dibalik tatapan tajamnya, dia sangaaaat ingin tahu apa alasan sebenarnya.

"Baik-baik hyung, akan aku ceritakan." Mendadak wajahnya cerah. Aku mendengus kecil. "Jangan tertawa,"

"Never!" tukasnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang sibuk menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Baik."

"Aku..." dia menatapku intens. Jujur saja, tatapannya membuatku salah tingkah.

"Aku kesal karena semua cerita fiksi tentang kita selalu berakhir sad ending. Jujur saja, aku sebal! Sekaligus takut kalau aku benar-benar kehilanganmu hyung!" ungkapku sedikit frustasi. Dia langsung memelukku hangat dan kurasakan detak jantungnya yang meningkat perlahan demi perlahan.

"Kau masih mendengar detak jantungku kan, Kyu? Kau masih bisa memelukku, kau masih bisa melihat wajahku, kau masih bisa mendengar suaraku, kan? itu artinya aku masih hidup dan aku takkan meninggalkanmu walaupun ajal menjemputku. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," jelas Siwon hyung panjang lebar membuatku tenang. Dia benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati.

"Pffft.. hahahahaha..." barusaja aku ingin membalas pelukannya, dia malah tertawa keras.

"Hyung tertawa! Menyebalkan!" jeritku sebal. Kupukul dada bidangnya sebal. Dia tetap tertawa.

"Mianhae, tapi alasanmu sangat lucu setelah mengingat aku mengebut dari tempat syuting ke dorm. Sama saja tadi aku meregang nyawa," ujarnya membuatku benar-benar sebal. Meregang nyawa? Menyebalkan.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, hyung," tandasku dingin. Tak ada respon.

"Hyung?" tak ada jawaban. Hanya dengkur halus yang tertangkap digendang telingaku sebagai jawabannya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Dasar hyung," kutatap wajah lelahnya dan lingkar hitam yang tampak dibawah matanya. Make up-nya luntur oleh keringatnya membuat semua rasa lelah itu tergambar jelas. Kuusap lembut pipinya lalu rambut hitamnya.

"Annyeong Jumuseyo, hyung. Jal jayo," ujarku lembut.

"Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo~" lanjutku sebelumnya menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

**Fin.**

#author makan nasi (?)

Holaaaaa~! Akhirnya author gila nan WONKYU fujoshipper comeback! *sebar menyan, reader tepar (?)*

Gimana ficletnya? Suka? Johae? Or saranghae? Atau kerennya, terlalu OOC? =.= author sadar kok kalo ini ficlet sangatlah OOC pada Kyuhyun-nya. Nasib Kyu sebagai uke haruslah OOC. Wkwkwk *dilempar panci sama reader*

Hfft.. author hanya ingin membagikan suara rakyat jelata negara Wonkyu (?) yang selalu sebal sekaligus senang jika FF wonkyu berakhir dengan tragedi. Sebalnya, kenapa Wonkyu selalu tak bisa bersatu? Senangnya karena Siwon selalu mati duluan. XD *author sarap*

Udah deh cuap-cuapnya, besok lagi di ff yang berbeda dan lebih seru, lebih wonkyu, lebih disiksa, lebih hurt/comfort, lebih tragedi, lebih angst, lebih HOT~! (?) *author langsung yadong pikirannya..*

Annyeeeoonggg!

블잉 블잉 종현 옵바! 정말 사랑해! X*


End file.
